parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Founding Father's Life
BenFranklin&JohnDarling's Movie-Spoof of "A Bug's Life" Cast * Flik - Ben Franklin (Ben & Me) * Princess Atta - Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) * Dot - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * The Queen - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Aphie - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Soil - Jumbaa (Lilo and Stitch) * Dr. Flora - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Thorny - Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) (Curious George)) * Cornelius - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Hopper - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Molt - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Thumper - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Axel and Loco - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * P.T. Flea - ??? * Francis - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Slim - Tarzan (Tarzan) * Heimlich - Hercules (Hercules) * Dim - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Gypsy - Anastasia (Anastasia) * Manny - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Rosie - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Tuck and Roll - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Fly Brothers - Edmond, Patou, Snipes, and Peepers (Rock A Doodle) * Thud - Nessus (Hercules) * The Bird - ??? * Ant who shouts i'm lost!'' - Zazu (The Lion King) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) and ??? * Ant that gets tired - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Grasshoppers - The Pirates (Peter Pan) * Grasshopper next to Molt Axel and Loco - Clayton (Tarzan) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Jafar (Aladdin) and Hades (Hercules) * Blueberry Troop Kids - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Flies at Circus - Mices (An American Tail) * Baby Maggots - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Harry and Bug Friend - Simba (The Lion King) and Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snail - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Cricket with Kid Pulld My Wings Off sign - Mushu (Mulan) * Mime Bug - Tiger (An American Tail) * Cockroach Waitresss - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Cricket Waitress - Bridget (An American Tail) * Slick - Jutsin (The Secret of NIMH) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Big Birds - ??? * Woody (in Outtakes) - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Movie Used * A Bug's Life (1998) Movies/TV Shows Used * Ben and Me (1953) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Hercules (1997) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * Tarzan 2 (2005) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Lilo and Sticth: The Series (2003) * Stitch!: The Movie (2003) * Leroy and Stitch (2006) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Curious George (2006) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Aladdin (1992) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Anastasia (1997) * Rock A Doodle (1991) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan II (2004) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan